Kitsunemeo y Tanulieta
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Tojo Nozomi y Ayase Eli son enemigas mortales, pero por otro lado, sus tiernas mascotas son otra historia. La referencia del título es más que obvia.


**Como dije tengo este OS para el cumpleaños de Eli que afortunadamente termine a tiempo, supongo que por el título es muy obvio de qué va la historia pero como que a la mitad me desvie un poco así que ya no estoy seguro de si es o no un buen título...**

* * *

 **Kitsunemeo y Tanulieta**

Nuevamente su mascota había desaparecido, era la tercera vez esa semana que si linda y adorable Nontan desaparecía de su departamento sin que ella se diera cuenta y ya llevaba buscándola más de una hora.

Preocupada de que algo pudiera pasarle o alguien pudiera robársela salió a buscarla por los alrededores, claro, siendo la criatura más linda y adorable del mundo era imposible resistirse a ella y cualquiera podría intentar arrebatársela de su lado.

— ¡Nontan! —Llamó insistentemente pero nada, ninguna respuesta, había revisado toda la zona, solo quedaba un lugar.

El viejo templo que se encontraba de camino a su escuela era el único lugar donde aún no revisaba, esperaba que se encontrara jugando en ese lugar, después de todo a su pequeña mascota le encantan ese tipo de lugares.

— ¡Ericchi! —Escuchó frente a ella la voz preocupada de esa persona que no deseaba ver por nada del mundo.

Tojo Nozomi, presidenta del club de ocultismo, descarada, doble cara, mentirosa, traicionera y sobre todo arrogante; Nozomi pensaba lo mismo sobre ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y de inmediato la el desagrado se inyectó en sus ojos.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Tojo? —Tenía prisa por encontrar a su linda Nontan pero no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de esa tonta.

— Lo mismo digo Ayase —Nuevamente esa expresión burlona en su cara.

— No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

— Yo tampoco —Comentó con calma — Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— Lo mismo digo.

La mirada retadora de ambas se profundizó cuando ambas colocaron un pie sobre las escaleras del templo, esa sola mirada bastó para que ambas de inmediato comenzaran una carrera por llegar primero a la cima.

— Gané —Ayase recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿Estás ciega rubia? Claramente gané yo —Refutó Nozomi.

— Tanta basura sobrenatural ya te dañó el cerebro.

— Repite eso segundo puesto.

Estaban por comenzar una pelea pero un sonido entre los arbustos del templó llamó su atención.

Acercándose lentamente, la rubia ocultándose tras Nozomi, buscaban el origen de esos sonidos.

— ¿Miedo? —Comentó con burla la creyente de lo sobrenatural.

— P-para nada —Intentó sonar convincente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca encontraron a dos pequeñas criaturas humanoides con colas y orejas de animal, una de ellas similares a un zorro rubio y la otra a un mapache, lo curioso era el gran parecido físico entre ambas chicas humanas; la diferencia era que estas parecían llevarse bastante bien ya que se encontraban sentadas y abrazadas mientras se acariciaban usando solo sus cabezas frotándolas una contra la otra incluso sus colas estaban enroscadas.

Sin duda un tierno espectáculo que cualquiera no dudaría en tratar de inmortalizarlo con una fotografía, cualquiera que no fueran sus dueñas claro.

— ¡Nontan! —Gritó la rubia molesta separándola bruscamente de la otra.

La pobre criatura chillaba intentando ir con la pequeña kitsune.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca? —Reclamó Nozomi tomando a su mascota en brazos — ¿Estás bien Ericchi? —Acarició a su rubia criatura quien también intentaba ir con la tanuki.

— Espero no te haya contagiado algún paracito esa bestia —Escupió con odio examinando a Nontan.

— ¿Disculpa? —Tojo claramente se ofendió — Esa debería ser mi línea, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que esa cosa tiene sus vacunas?

— Nontan es perfecta, la mejor y más saludable y limpia mascota que existe en el mundo, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de _eso_ —Señaló a Ericchi con desprecio — Nunca entenderé como existe alguien con tan pésimo gusto.

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo —Dijo Nozomi escaneando a la rubia y su mascota.

— No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo —Exclamó Ayase dirigiéndose a las escaleras ignorando todo el tiempo como su mascota intentaba zafarse e ir con la otra mascota.

— Que chica tan desagradable —Sujetó a su mascota del estómago llevándola a la altura de ambas para verla directamente — Ericchi no quiero que te juntes con la mascota de _esa_ otra vez, ¿Entiendes?

La pequeña criatura emitió un chillido triste bajando sus orejas como cachorro regañado igual que su cola.

— Nontan, no volverás a ver a esa pulgosa bestia ¿Me escuchaste? —La pequeña tanuki también contestó con un triste lamento.

 **%%%%**

Los días pasaron y claramente ambas mascotas desobedecieron las ordenes de sus amas, mientras ellas asistían a clases ellas aprovechaban para escaparse y reunirse pero por desgracia no podían estar juntas tanto como quisieran ya que tenían que volver antes que sus amas.

Todo continuaba la rutina hasta que inevitablemente fueron atrapadas en pleno acto de escape, por lo que ambas partes sin saberlo tomaron la misma decisión.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? —Su amiga pelirroja de nombre Maki estaba regañando a su sempai y presidenta del consejo estudiantil por traer de contrabando a su mascota a la escuela — No, espera, ¿Al menos estabas pensando?

— No tenía otra salida, sorprendí a Nontan escapando para encontrarse con esa sucia bestia.

— ¿La mascota de Nozomi? —Nico, su otra amiga también amiga de Tojo inquirió — Pero ella también trajo la suya.

Esta confesión sorprendió a la presidenta.

 **%%%%**

— ¡Tojo Nozomi! —Gritó la rubia azotando la puerta del club de la chica donde no solo estaba ella si no su grupo de amigas y esa _bestia_ como la llamaba ella.

— ¿Quién te crees con esa entrada?, ¿Sugiura Ayano? —Comentó Nico con algo de pena ajena logrando avergonzar a su presidenta.

— ¿Qué hace esa horrible bestia en la escuela? —Preguntó ignorando a su compañera de clases.

— Estudia en nuestra clase por si lo olvidaste.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Inquirió Nico molesta.

— Creo que se refiere a Ericchi —Kotori, kohai del trío intentó que las cosas no se salieran de control.

— ¿No sabes que está prohibido traer mascotas a la escuela? —Inquirió Eli molesta a la presidenta del club de lo paranormal.

— ¿De verdad tienes cara para decir eso? —Preguntó irónica Nico.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué harás?, ¿Acusarme? —Inquirió Nozomi sin dejarse intimidar — Adelante, prefiero un reporte en mi expediente que dejar que mi linda Ericchi vuelva a estar cerca de tu animal.

— Entonces creo que debiste dejarla en casa-nya.

— Rin, no estoy para tus —Su reclamo a su kohai terminó en cuanto notaron como ambas mascotas nuevamente estaban frotándose una contra la otra.

— Son adorables —Comentó Kotori.

— Se nota que se quieren mucho —Hanayo, otra kohai, también estaba encantada por la tierna escena como todo el grupo reunido.

Excepto claro.

— ¡Ericchi! —Nozomi rápidamente tomó su mascota alejándola de la tanuki.

— Nontan, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué te alejes de esa bestia horrible?

— ¿Horrible?, ¿Ya viste bien a eso que llevas en brazos?

— Es mucho mejor que esa cosa que tienes.

Y nuevamente la discusión entre ambas continúo ignorando incluso a sus propias mascotas que intentaban escapar.

— Chicas.

— ¿Qué sucede Honoka-chan? —Preguntó Kotori a su mejor amiga.

— Soy solo yo o esos dos animalitos se parecen a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan.

— Yo también lo note.

— Ahora que lo mencionan, si se parecen.

— ¿Es en serio Umi? —Nico exclamó.

— Déjala, sabes que es medio densa —La pelirroja del grupo intervino.

— Mira quién habla-nya —Comentó Rin irónica.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rin? —Inquirió molesta.

— Nada, olvídalo —Respondió con la misma actitud — ¿Por cierto ya escogiste el nombre de tu mascota, la conejita de orejas negras?

— A-aun no —Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

— Creí que no te dejaban tener mascotas —Exclamó Nico con cierto recelo

— Solo animales grandes, una conejita no es nada —Contestó jugando con su cabello.

— ¿Y si un día nos reunimos con nuestras mascotas? —Preguntó una animada Honoka.

— No creo que sea una buena idea —Comentó Hanayo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió un tanto molesta por el desaire.

— Porque la minipantera de Nico-chan podría intentar comerse a la conejita de Maki-chan-nya —Respondió Rin.

— Es cierto —Umi apoyó la idea — De ninguna manera pienso dejar que se acerque a Kotochun —Dijo firme.

— No den por hecho que mi cutie panther atacara a sus mascotas —Reclamó la sempai.

— Chicas, ¿No creen que ya nos desviamos del problema? —Hanayo opto por buscar detener todo antes de empezar otra discusión.

— Hanayo tiene razón —Comentó Umi volviendo a su seriedad y observando a la presidenta del consejo y la del club de lo paranormal discutir — Primero tenemos que…

 **%%%%**

— Ya han llevado esto demasiado lejos —Declaró Umi teniendo a ambas sempai sentadas una frente a la otra en la sala del club de ocultismo — Tienen que parar con todo esto.

— Si ella promete alejarse de mí y su bestia de Nontan, con gusto.

— ¿Por qué mejor no regresas a Rusia y te llevas a tu criatura contigo?

— Esto no está funcionando —Maki junto al resto buscaban la forma de detener todas esas peleas entre esas dos, pero simplemente no llegaban a ningún lado.

Hanayo y Kotori sostenían en brazos a las mascotas lo suficientemente cerca para que ambas estuvieran tranquilas, cosa que no agradaba a sus dueñas.

— Al menos ¿Podrían darnos una explicación del por qué se comportan así?

— _¡Todo es su culpa!_ —Se señalaron mutuamente — _¡No mientas!_

Todas se mostraron confundidas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Comentó Hanayo en voz alta.

— ¿Podrían explicarnos? —Inquirió Maki y de inmediato comenzaron a discutir.

Umi golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas asustando a todas mostrando su lado intimidante.

— No saldrán hasta que no arreglemos esto —Amenazó — Primero Nozomi, por ser la mayor.

La tarotista sonrió orgullosa.

— Cuando estábamos en primer grado y apenas nos conocimos, la verdad sentí curiosidad por Ayase —No se veía cómoda hablando pero la postura de Umi no mostraba signos de doblegarse — Un día dejé una nota en su casillero citándola en una parte de la escuela para hablar con ella y pedirle ser amigas, pero ella nunca apareció y fingió no saber nada.

— Mentira —Exclamó Eli indignada — Jamás recibí una nota.

— Eli —Reprendió Umi para calmarla, tras un suspiro continuo — Ahora es tú turno.

La rubia dudó de si hablar o no durante un tiempo, pero ante la mirada de sus kohai decidió contar su historia.

— La verdad yo también sentí algo de curiosidad por Tojo y dejé una nota en su casillero para pedirle ayuda con mi futura campaña para ser la presidenta del consejo —Confesó evitando ver a alguien — Pero ella nunca se presentó.

— Es mentira —Ahora fue Nozomi la indignada — Lo estás inventando, fuiste tú quien me ignoró.

— No será que quien miente eres tú.

Nuevamente la discusión subía de tono.

— Ninguna de las dos miente —Nico sorprendió a todos con sus palabras.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Nicocchi? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— ¿Sabes algo de todo esto? —Eli se mostraba curiosa.

— Puede ser —Contestó indecisa de si contarlo o no.

Sus compañeras de clase estaban planeando como hacerla hablar si no cooperaba.

— Nico, ¿Puedes contarnos? —Umi pidió lo más amable posible.

— Bueno, cuando estaba en primer año encontré dos notas en mi casillero —Para ninguna fue difícil deducir lo que pasó — Decidí ignorar ambas y las tiré a la basura de inmediato.

— _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_ —Reclamaron las mayores.

— Porque una parecía una carta de amor y la otra una de desafío —Respondió asustada — Y Nico-nii era una pura e inocente chica que aspiraba a ser idol y no iba a ser blanco de la prensa por tener pareja o arriesgarme a que me lastimaran mi lindo rostro.

— Creo, que ahora todo está aclarado —Comentó Umi como pudo por el tenso ambiente.

— Y —Honoka alargó la letra — ¿Quién quiere dulces japoneses?

De inmediato todas respondieron abandonando el aula, todas menos.

— Nico también —Y la pequeña sempai fue sujetada por dos manos en sus hombros.

— Nicocchi, aun no terminamos.

— Aun hay cosas que quiero preguntarte, Nico.

Y la puerta fue cerrada por una molesta pelirroja.

 _ **%%Una semana después%%**_

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? —Se quejó Nico cargando a Nontan y Ericchi en brazos — Sus dueñas son unas irresponsables.

Caminaba directo a la sala del consejo después de confirmar que Nozomi no se encontraba en el aula de su club.

— Eli si algún profesor ve a —Guardó silencio de inmediato al ver a Nozomi sentada en la piernas de la rubia recibiendo mimos.

— Si por mi fuera le daría a tu club todo el presupuesto pero la directora dijo que no sería justo para los otros estudiantes.

— ¿Entonces es un no Elicchi?

— Nozomi no uses esos ojos que sabes que no puedo resistirme.

— Esfuérzate por mi salud mental —Interrumpió Nico.

— ¿Nicocchi, no te enseñaron a tocar? —A pesar del comentario molesto de Nozomi ninguna de las dos se separó ni un poco.

— ¿Saben? Extraño cuando peleaban todo el tiempo —Decidió ignorar la queja de su amiga — Eran más agradables.

— ¿Otra pelea con Maki-chan? —Molestó Nozomi con su sonrisa burlona.

— Calla —Masculló la loli — Traigo sus pequeñas traviesas, si un profesor las encuentra van a meterse en problemas.

— Gracias Nico —Agradeció Eli algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —Preguntó Nozomi.

— Molestaban a Maki cuando tocaba el piano.

— Y supongo que te culpó —Comentó la tarotista.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó la rubia.

— Por su mejilla roja —Señaló y de inmediato Nico se cubrió con su mano.

— ¡Debí dejar que se mataran entre ustedes! —Y salió de la sala.

— Buen trabajo —Nozomi felicitó a las mascotas.

— Creo que deberías parar con usarlas para molestar a Nico.

— Lo pensaré.

* * *

 **Sta Nozomi... pobre Nico pero bueno, es lo que hay... como dije esta historia termino algo extraña debido a que a la mitad me fui desviando del tema principal...**

 **Ahora solo queda pensar en algo para Rin y creo saber que hacer, pero por el momento a desearle feliz y harasho cumpleaños a la rusa favorita de esta franquicia.**


End file.
